


Winners and Losers

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-17
Updated: 2003-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to request challenge. Lex saves Clark for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winners and Losers

## Winners and Losers

by Rontgen Katze

<http://www.lexicity.net>

* * *

Lex hid amid the brush alongside the building, creeping with infinite slowness toward the window. Glancing about first to make sure he would not be discovered, Lex stood, wiping away layers of grime to peer inside the abandoned warehouse. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out when he finally espied Clark through the murky window. Clark sat in a wooden chair, hands tied behind his back and feet bound to the chair legs. He was blindfolded as well; a dirty rag stuffed into his mouth and secured with duct tape. 

Lex could see only one guard inside and knew there were sentries posted at the front and back entrances. Three armed soldiers stood between him and Clark. Lex considered this a lucky break, knowing he'd faced tougher odds in the past. He dropped back to the safety of the brush and began to gather handfuls of rocks, stowing them in his pockets. He made his way to the back of the building and began to lob his cache of stones into the stand of woods behind the warehouse. 

As if on cue, the guard took several hesitant steps toward the sounds and then grabbed a radio to alert the others. Lex dropped flat on his belly, sliding beneath the bushes until both sentries had entered the wooded area. 

Lex crawled to the back door; holding his breath, he pushed gently, exhaling in relief as the door swung open silently. The interior guard stood at a back window, watching for progress from his partners. Climbing to his feet, Lex snuck up behind the guard and used his last rock to knock the man unconscious. He rushed to secure the back door before freeing Clark from his bonds, placing a resounding kiss on his lover's raw and reddened lips. 

"Thanks, Lex...but don't you think you're taking this Commando game a little too seriously?" 

Lex laughed while pulling Clark to his feet. "It's all about winning, Clark. Haven't you figured that out yet?" They made a mad dash to front entrance. "I can't believe you let them capture you. What the hell were you thinking?" 

"I was _thinking_ it would be nice to have someone save _me_ for a change, Lex. Clark pointed toward his dirt bike, "Now, let's get the hell out of here before Chloe and Lana come back and find out their prisoner has escaped." 

Lex climbed onto the back of bike and wrapped his arms tightly around Clark's waist. As Clark kicked the engine to life, Lex spared a glance back at the warehouse, "I hope Pete's okay. I smacked him a pretty good one with that rock." 

Clark shook his head, spraying dust and gravel as they sped away, "Of course you realize, that means our team receives penalty points, Lex." 

Lex grinned, pressing his chin into Clark's shoulder, "Realize? Why, Clark I was counting on it." 

"Why would you intentionally try to earn penalty points, Lex," Clark asked dumbfounded. 

"Because, Clark," Lex answered as if explaining to a dull child, "I love making up with you, after I've pissed you off." He nipped Clark's earlobe and whispered, "Weren't you listening before? It's all about winning." 

* * *

Eventually, both teams were contacted by radio and ordered back to base so their fallen comrade could be taken to the campus clinic for medical attention. 

Once Pete had been called into the examination area, Lex spoke with the billing clerk and insisted that LexCorp would be responsible for all charges incurred. He then waited impatiently until Clark and the most valuable player returned to the waiting area sporting an enormous white bandage that contrasted starkly against Pete's dark skin. 

The rowdy group of commandos reconvened at Met U pub to tally up points and schedule their next outing. After several rounds they dispersed, leaving Clark and Lex with the tab, as usual. 

* * *

Clark was exceptionally quiet on the drive home, shrugging when Lex suggested they stop for a pizza on the way to the penthouse. After they'd eaten, Lex broached the subject of this afternoon's game. "So, Clark," he snuggled closer on the sofa, hoping Clark wasn't as angry as he appeared. "You haven't said much. Am I right to presume that I need to work extra hard to make things up to you, this time?" 

Clark continued to brood for several seconds and then sighed, "Lex...I know I should be furious with you." He leaned over to press an urgent kiss against Lex's surprised mouth and sighed again, "I mean, you clocked Pete and caused our team to lose the match." Nipping gently at Lex's scarred lip, Clark growled, "But, Pete's okay and you said you'd pay his medical bills." 

Lex stared at Clark in amazement, "You mean you're not angry? I. . .I. . .don't get. . . er. . . _have_ to convince you to forgive me?" 

"Oh, I'm angry, all right...but I've decided to try something different this time." Clark smiled, "You don't _get_ to make amends, Lex. You'll have to figure out some other way to soothe your guilty conscience. Maybe this way, you'll think seriously before you act the next time you decide to piss me off." 

Lex's jaw hung slack, unable to believe what Clark had just told him. "But. . .but. . ." 

Clark laughed and lowered his head to rest in Lex's lap. "You sound like a motorboat." Nuzzling his face against stiff camouflage fatigue pants, Clark chuckled again as Lex's zipper began to tent sharply. "I think I'd better do something about that, don't you agree?" He carefully unzipped Lex's pants, tugging on the waistband of his boxers to free Lex's semi erect cock. "There, now. Doesn't that feel better?" 

His face was flushed with what Lex knew to be equal parts shame and desire when Clark forced him to groan. "But. . .this isn't. . ." another groan halted his speech momentarily, "No, Clark, I'm supposed to..." 

Clark squeezed Lex's cock gently, kissing the head, tonguing lightly at the slit. He stopped and smiled up at Lex. "No, Lex. This is _exactly_ how it is. I'm gonna suck your cock and you're gonna sit still and take it." 

Clenching his jaw, Lex closed his eyes, determined to remain stoic. He would not enjoy this...this new form of punishment Clark had contrived, but god damn, if it wasn't effective. He squirmed as Clark's lips enveloped him, warm and wet, rough tongue moving incessantly along his length. Biting back another groan, his hips twitched of their own accord. . . _fucking traitors_. 

Clark's strong arm pressed Lex back until he was stretched out along the couch and the same arm held him still. When Clark lifted his head, Lex's eyes flew open. Staring into his lover's blue eyes, Clark said softly, "Try not to think about Pete, okay? Chloe said she'd stay with him tonight. She'll wake him once an hour and call the clinic with an update in the morning." He smiled and lowered his head to hover over Lex's cock once again. "Just relax and enjoy yourself, Lex. Everything is gonna be fine." He cupped and fondled Lex's balls with his free hand, before taking the now fully erect cock into his mouth, teeth grazing gently along the shaft, as he swallowed. 

Lex suppressed another groan as Clark swallowed again, feeling the smooth muscles in Clark's throat constrict around his cock head. Clark shifted position and tugged forcefully on Lex's pants, pulling fatigues and boxers easily out of his way. Lex struggled to free his hands and grasp Clark's hair. "You're not playing fair, Clark." That sounded suspiciously like a whine, but Lex didn't care at this point. "You were supposed to be angry. . .I was supposed to fix things. . .Claaaark!" When Clark pressed a finger against Lex's hole, the suppressed groan escaped. His cock felt the vibrations of Clark's laughter and his hips jerked again. 

Clark pulled away, grinning so wickedly Lex was sure he'd soon sprout horns. "It's all about winning, Lex. Don't you remember?" A second finger joined the first to penetrate Lex's hole and Clark's lips, tongue and teeth resumed their gentle torment of his cock and balls. 

Lex whimpered when Clark pinned his hands against his belly, thrashing his head back and forth on the arm of the sofa. His low belly burned with the fire Clark's tongue ignited. He finally worked one leg from beneath Clark's body, but his pants prevented him from spreading as wide as he wanted. The room spun off kilter when Clark's mouth moved from his cock to tongue his hole, working in conjunction with the two busy fingers already whipping him into frenzy. 

Clark paused to stand and remove his pants and underwear, his intense stare holding Lex immobile. He straddled Lex's thighs, his stiffened cock slapping against Lex's glistening shaft. Lex whimpered as he watched Clark reach back to finger his own hole, never breaking eye contact while he worked. "I'm sure the rest of the team doesn't mind losing to a bunch of girls and Pete." 

Lex licked his dry lips and croaked, "I'm so sorry, Cl. . ." However, his apology was cut off by Clark's mouth pressing against his own. Clark's tongue ravished his mouth just as it had his cock and ass, and Lex was powerless to stop it. 

Clark pulled away from the kiss abruptly and raised his hips, reaching between his legs to steady Lex's cock as he lowered his ass onto it. He grasped his own cock and began to pump as he rode Lex, "Hush, Lex. I told you not to think about this afternoon. Just lie back, I'll take care of everything." 

Lex stiffened his legs and tried to arch his back. Digging his heels into the cushions, he attempted to lever for mobility, but Clark's weight was too solid and the couch too pliant. Clark caressed his face, murmuring gently, "Relax, Lex," and continued to ride Lex's throbbing cock. 

Lex came with a hoarse shout, vision blurring as he shot into Clark. Never breaking stride, Clark rode Lex's softening cock, jacking himself to climax, spilling hot and wet across Lex's chest and belly. Grabbing his underwear, Clark cleaned them both and stretched out beside Lex on the sofa, pulling him into a warm embrace. "Let's sleep for a while, okay?" 

\- - 

Later that evening, Lex showered while Clark did homework. He returned to the front room, wearing tee shirt and boxers. "If you're hungry, there's plenty of pizza left, Clark. I can stick it in the microwave." 

Clark sighed, "Stop feeling so guilty, Lex. It's all good between us. Besides, if you don't stop pouting, I'll be forced to put you to bed early." 

end 


End file.
